The Hadron Agreement
by Slytherclaw-girl17
Summary: Penny wins a contest that Sheldon desperately wanted to, and now he has to play her games in order to win the prize. Turns to Shenny in later chapters, but also a bit smutty.
1. The Contest

I got this idea in the back of my head late at night, and decided to try it out. It does turn to Shenny in later chapters, but also turns a bit smutty.

~SCG17~

The gang walked into the Cheesecake Factory and had just sat down at their usual spot when they overheard Penny giving the check to the people at the nearest table.

"And remember, if you fill out this survey online, two of you could win the chance to visit Switzerland to see the Large Hadron Collider for free!" she said, with faked enthusiasm.

She then turned and faced the group of guys, who now had shocked faces.

"Are you talking about THE Hadron Collider in THE Switzerland?" Howard asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Penny replied. "It's the new way to get people to fill out our surveys. Believe it or not, there are a lot of scientists who eat here."

She took their orders (not like they had to say anything, she had already memorized their specials) and went back to the kitchen to fetch their drinks. Sheldon turned to Leonard.

"You know, Leonard, by the rules of the Roommate Agreement, if you win that trip to Switzerland, you'll have to take me. And I have been _dying _to go since last Valentine's Day, if you remember."

"Yes, I remember." Leonard replied. How could he not remember? Sheldon nearly kicked him out of the apartment for deciding to take Penny on the trip, before both she and Sheldon got a terrible flu. After that, he spent a week in Switzerland with Raj, who seemed to love the hotel they were in.

Sheldon took out his laptop. "I'm reserving a hotel room in Switzerland just in case." He stated.

"Why don't you actually try doing the survey?" Raj replied.

"Because I don't know the web address nor the requirements for the survey." Sheldon answered.

The other guys rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long contest.

~SCG17~

Two months had passed and the wait was finally over. The Cheesecake Factory had announced that at exactly 2:30 that afternoon, the results would be emailed to the winner. Sheldon waited at 2:29 at this computer, highly anticipating the email.

"Sheldon, come on. You probably didn't even win" Leonard groaned.

"No, no, no. They have to have have chosen me. I'm the most deserving!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. 2:30 came, then 2:31, then even 2:45. No emails.

Sheldon stood up and walked across the hall to Penny's apartment. He stood at the door.

Knock knock knock. "Penny"

Knock knock knock. "Penny"

Knock knock knock. "Penny"

Penny opened the door. "Yes, Sheldon?"

"I didn't win." he moaned, looking down at the ground.

""Well, it's completely impossible for you to win right now, Moonpie."

"Why?" he asked, too upset to even notice her making fun of his nickname.

"Because I already won."


	2. The Reveal

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I won't really leave any messages like this at the beginning or end of my chapters anymore, because I don't like them, and maybe you don't either.**

Sheldon stared in shock.

"You won?"

Penny nodded.

"But you aren't even a scientist! By my calculations, you have no interest in the Large Hadron Collider!" he replied.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either!" she replied, starting to show her more perky side. "And my friend Kim is so excited too! She loves Switzerland, especially their chocolate!"

Sheldon just kept staring in shock. A whole free trip to the Hadron Collider, being wasted on mere shopping sprees. And it wasn't even won by a scientist.

"Penny," he started. "Don't you think that a trip like that could be spent on someone who could actually go for the reason it was intended?"

"Like who?" she teased.

Sheldon did a double take. "Like ME!"

"Oh," she replied. "...No. Sorry, Kim really wants to go."

Sheldon stared down. Even the annoying side in him knew when to stop pestering Penny.

"But," she started again. "I could change my mind… on a few conditions…"

Penny was jutting her chest out, to the point where even Sheldon was becoming uncomfortable.

"Yes, what are your conditions?" he asked, moving his arms behind his back.

"Come back here at 9:00 sharp, tonight." She made it very clear in her tone. "And don't wear anything white. I wouldn't want it to get dirty."

Sheldon nodded, and turned away. Penny shut the door. Oh, she was going to get what she wanted tonight. And she wanted him.


	3. Penny's Turn

Sheldon stood at Penny's door, staring at his watch. It was almost 9 o'clock, the time that Penny told him to be at her apartment. By the tone in her voice, he had deduced that she was demanding him to be there. He wondered why. Despite his nearly infinite knowledge of everything in the universe, he still could not understand people.

'The only way to know what people are thinking is to read their mind, and that's been proven impossible,' he thought to himself as he waited for the minute hand to move. Two more minutes.

~SCG17~

Penny waited on her sofa, clad in an outfit that left little to the imagination. The scientific gang may be smart, but she was too. For months, she had been devising a plan to seduce Sheldon, to make him want her. Then her manager had asked her for an idea for the Cheesecake Factory's annual survey sweepstakes prize. And that's when she began. And now, she waited for her night to finally begin.

~SCG17~

Three knocks. "Penny?" Again. And again. The door immediately opened, which started Sheldon a bit inside. But what he saw startled him more. There was Penny, leaning against the door, wearing a short, skimpy nightgown of silk. The hem of the gown barely covered her ass. The neckline skimmed the edge of her cleavage. If he had remembered that she was his friend, he would have looked at her face. But even his beautiful mind couldn't help but turn off at this moment.

Sheldon watched as Penny's nimble finger slid over her slightly covered breast. Despite his inhumane traits regarding relationships, he was still a male. He had really never thought about Penny in the way that he was thinking of her now. She twirled her golden hair around her finger, pouting at him.

"Come in, won't you?"

It all seemed like some sort of crazy dream. Here she was, his neighbor, inviting him to her house, as if it were another day. But now, she had different things on her mind. Although Sheldon didn't pick up on sarcasm or emotions, he had a hunch that Penny was requesting some sort of sexual trade.

Sheldon entered the apartment, very silent. He was stunned at how Penny had completely changed everything. The bright sofa and throw pillows were all gone. What lay in their place were a red velvet love seat with gold trimmed pillows at either edge. The blinds were no longer on the windows, instead, there were black drapes. The lights were turned down low, and the ambience was enhanced with large candles on every shelf. It was like some sort of sexy vampire's room.

Penny turned to him. "Sit."

Sheldon did so. Though he normally wouldn't follow orders from anyone, he was afraid of the consequences should he not.

"Now listen," Penny cooed in a sweeter voice. "You and I both want something. And you are not leaving here until we both get it. But, in order to get what you want, you'll have to do what I say. Understand?"

Sheldon nodded. Then he sat in shock. Why was he following Penny's lead?

"So," she continued. "if you refuse, or even forget to follow each of my rules, you can kiss that trip goodbye."

She paused as she looked at Mr. Beatiful-Mind in his silence. A first.

"Every half hour, a new rule will be established. Rule number one: No touching, unless instructed" she smirked.

Sheldon had no time to respond. As he was leaning on the cushion, Penny started up the stereo.

**(P.S. Next chapter will mainly be flashbacks to develop character, but the chapter after that will really be filled with smut.)**


	4. Oh My God

OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry for putting this off! Bad! Bad! I've been so busy with school, and I've honestly been trying to start this for a while, but no one knows I even have this account, so I have to do it in secret, and I really want my own laptop or computer so I can work on it at school (They let me, and I can hide the sexuality of it, don't worry) and other places, and ugh!

So I've been reading lots of fics from different shows/games/books/whatevers and I've been getting caught up in them and the new fics I'm writing for them, so please don't yell if I don't update this for a while. I am on spring break, but I have three papers due, and even though I reserved the computer for the entire week, I do get tired of typing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Penny started up the stereo, leaving Sheldon to watch the show.

Put me on the table

Make me say your name

Penny sat herself on the table in front of him, spreading her legs open to taunt him with… his own thoughts.

If I can't remember

Then give me all your pain

I can sit and listen

Or I can make you scream

Kiss it and make it better

Just put your trust in me

She leaned over and kissed him, removing her small top to let her supple breasts free. Sheldon eyed them with wonder, longing to wrap his arms around her free-flowing body.

Oh my God, go a little slower

Oh my God, what was that again

La da da, let me feel you baby

She positioned herself on his sitting body, straddling her thin legs around her slightly opened ones.

Let me in, 'cause I understand

Let me feel you baby

'Cause I understand

Her hands moved around his chest, feeling all dimensions. She let out a moan of pleasure, and Sheldon could feel through the soft fabric lying on his hand that she was getting really wet.

This can be really easy

It doesn't have to be hard

Here baby let me show you

I'll have ya, climbing up the walls

Then came the real challenge. Penny was bobbing up and down, imitating some sexual thrill that he had never felt before.

You got all the problems

I think that I can solve

Why don't you come in here baby

Why don't we sit and talk

Sheldon grabbed the nearest pillow, gripping it for dear life to hold his urge to run his hands across that gleaming torso.

Oh my God, go a little slower

Oh my God, what was that again

La da da, let me feel you baby

Let me in, 'cause I understand

Let me feel you baby

'Cause I understand

His cock was really starting to throb, and Penny could feel it. She turned off the stereo, glaring at him, making him cower a bit. But then she smiled.

"Go on, pleasure me."

She stripped herself of the bottom half of her outfit, positioning herself on his lap again.

PENNY'S POV

Honestly, I couldn't believe that I was letting him do this. But you can't expect a kitten like me to be a real dominatrix, can you? And besides, I was still in control.

I smiled at that cute little confused look of his as I pulled off his shirt, and wiggled my way down to unzip his pants. Maybe not the sexiest way to do things, but hey, he had never done it anyway.

And then, like something sparked, he started kissing me. And touching. But not awkwardly. In fact, it was better than Kurt had ever done anything like that before. I smiled as he rolled his tongue around my collarbone, letting out a soft gasp when his hands touched my nipple.

He took his hand back, but not for long, and soon he was massaging every inch of my body. I never thought that Mr. Beautiful Mind was capable of doing this sort of thing, but I guess he is.

I wanted to do all of the things that I never wanted to do with other men. His tongue felt like velvet in my mouth, and I loved it. I wanted to come like I never came with another man. I wanted to be the ultimate woman in his fantasies.

Without even getting all that sexual, my hair was matted and my body dripping with sweat. He looked at me with a glint of hope in is eyes, eying my breast. I nodded, and he lathered his hot saliva all over my hardened nipple. I moaned harder, then I caught a glimpse of his eyes. That bastard was taking over!

I pushed him away, and ordered him to move to the bedroom, lay on the bed, and keep his arms and legs spread open. I watched him do it, and, though I was a bit angry at him, I felt kinda bad for yelling at him like that.

'Don't worry," I said. "This'll make it better."

I took out a few scarves and tied his arms to the bedposts, then his legs. He looked at me, still worried, until I straddled myself on his newly supine body. I leaned over, my chest touching his, letting him feel my flower on his cold body.

"Now," I whispered in his ear, close to biting it. "Here's where the real fun begins."

Thanks for favoriting and reviewing! Shout outs to stock2007 and Monibolis, who are nice reviewers for reviewing more than once!


End file.
